During the forthcoming grant period we will complete analysis of the data collected for a replication and extension of Hartschorne, May, and Maller's classic study of children's altruism. This study also examines various potential correlates of altruistic behavior including moral judgment, moral values, childrearing practices, religious and voluntary activities, and self-perceptions, and represents one of the most complete investigations of children's altruism conducted to date. An additional study now underway examines the development of knowledge of prosocial behavior principles between the preschool years and early adolescence. Children are being interviewed to ascertain their information concerning the impact of diverse variables on prosocial behavior. Variables studied include modeling, verbal instructions, reciprocity considerations, helper age, victim need or distress, reward and punishment. Other research now being formulated will examine the development of schemas or scripts concerning help-giving and other forms of altruistic behavior. We assume that preschool children have very different notions regarding altruism and its determinants than do older children and adults, and are devising methods for use in investigating these beliefs.